


Grieving

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [576]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, post-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedHow about 32 and 38? Pick your fave TAG pairing! Thanks :)32: Pregnancy Fic38:  Grief Fic





	Grieving

She finally cried when she realized there were no mourning clothes in maternity sizes.

Penny’s fingers were light as she skipped past one gaily-coloured, tent-shaped gown after another.  She didn’t feel the salty streams dripping off her cheeks until a drop splashed on the screen.  Only then did Parker deftly remove the tablet and replaced it with his own well-washed handkerchief.

“We can get something fitted, m’Lady,” he murmured. “It will be alright.”

She just cried harder.

The private funeral, back in Kansas, had been a small but warm affair, tears and laughter and stories and enough alcohol to knock on their asses anyone not seven months along.  There, she’d been supported by his family, arms around her back, shoulders to cry on as they shared their grief.

It was the public funeral she’d been dreading: she’d fallen in love with a hero, she had to share him with the world.  She thought she’d made her peace with that, but not like this.

Not like this.

The air still tastes hot from the military flyover, the hint of jetfuel cloying in the back of her throat.  Parker had tailored for her a column gown, a soft knit to curve around her belly and a severe cut to make her stand upright and proud.  Her hands looked too-pale emerging from the midnight cuffs as she reached out to accept the folded flag.

Her throat closed as she looked down at the immaculately sewn golden star.  She’s not sure which brother gently guides her back to her place in the heart of their shredded family.

She cradles the flag in her arms, resting on her belly, watching it pulse with the kicks from within, like their child too was refusing to believe he was actually  _gone_.


End file.
